camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermes' Cabin
Hermes' Cabin Hermes' cabin looks like a regular worn away summer camp cabin. The cabin is always messy and unorganised. There is a statue of Hermes in the middle of the cabin. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Keira West Lieutenant Counsellor #Brooke 'Phriek' Mackenzie Members # Layla Collins # Coralynn Nicolae # Lyssa Moore # Marcella Nicolae # Rhian Grant # Louis Thane # Erika Baine # Malcolm # Myles Katcher # Beau Merrick (Leading 1 Quest) # Seamus Petite #Chase Enderson # Danny Harfield Lock Down # Ian De Russo Inactive Campers Not Year Round # Bianca Shaw (Led 1 Quest) # Bela Lugosi # Andrew Keynes # Declan Galbraith Adoption # Former # Silas Savrin (Left) # Amelia Dusk (Left) # Aiden Hayes # Gregorius Peeverell |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Hermes' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Hermes are skilled thieves and are able to disarm an opponent and take their weapon easily. #Children of Hermes have the ability to see each specific hole in another person’s defenses and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. Passive #Children of Hermes have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Hermes are extremely proficient with thrown weapons. Supplementary #Children of Hermes have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Hermes, while unable to fly, have the ability to glide slowly when they want to do so. #Children of Hermes are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hermes are able to increase their speed and stealth in short bursts, making them faster than most and undetectable for a short time 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hermes are able to endow a pair a shoes with ethereal wings which grant the wearer temporary flight, they may use it for themselves or give them to another, however they are only able to go as high as just over the tree tops, and they only last for a couple of days at most before the wings lose power. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hermes can shift into a hawk for short periods of time granting them flight, the longer they retain this form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transformations Traits #Children of Hermes make excellent thieves. #Children of Hermes often have restless spirits and enjoy travelling. #Children of Hermes often do well when competing in athletic contests. #Because Hermes “invented” the Internet, his children are able to use the Internet without drawing any extra attention to themselves from monsters. #Children of Hermes have excellent memories for remembering messages #Children of Hermes have excellent sense of directions, are able to find and travel to any location in the world with ease |-| Treaties= Treaties with other cabins * Poseidon's Cabin - Theseus McStarius has made a treaty with Poseidon's Cabin. The terms are: We will not get into cabin fights and we will help each other in all fights. The treaty was confirmed by Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas. * Aphrodite's Cabin - Theseus McStarius has made a treaty with Aphrodite's Cabin. The terms are: We will try not to get into fights and we will help each other in fights. The treaty was confirmed by Michaela Taylor. * Tyche's Cabin - Bianca Shaw has made a treaty with Tyche's Cabin. The terms are: We have a mutal defence pact and we will not steal from them. The treaty was confirmed by Jake Vinco Mauris. * Thanatos' Cabin - Gregorius Peeverell has made a treaty with Thanatos' Cabin. The terms are: Mutual Non-Aggression, Uniting against enemies and no pranks. The treaty was confirmed by Charlotte Jones Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hermes